


吾血之血｜BLOOD OF MY BLOOD

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Timeline, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 吸血鬼AU。一般青年拉顿哈给顿/吸血鬼reader，和一位跳出来搞事的猎人老朋友（不）。年代背景大致参照原作，但没有刺客和圣殿组织。全程逻辑死，请不要深究。完整故事由上下篇和一个番外组成。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 上篇

拉顿哈给顿是在打猎的时候碰见你的。那时候已近黄昏，阳光不那么强烈，又被茂密的枝叶挡去大半。你的样貌装束都不像本地人，却和他村里的姑娘一样坐在低矮的树枝上。他刚从隐蔽的树丛里钻出来，你就被惊动了。你慌慌张张地往另一棵树上跳，结果脚一滑摔在地上。幸好这季节泥土很软，林子里的落叶积得厚实，你没什么大碍，可试图爬起来的时候发现崴了脚。拉顿哈给顿连忙收起弓箭跑过去，拽着你的胳膊扶了一把。等看清楚他的样子，你没那么惊慌了。他约莫二十出头，有光滑的棕色皮肤和纯净的栗色眼睛，脖子上戴着串熊爪项链，头发半长，辫子在鬓角晃荡。

“抱歉，我还以为你是猎人——那种猎人。”你说话的时候掩着嘴，遮住比一般人更加锋利的犬齿，红红的眼睛警惕地盯着他。

“我确实在打猎。”拉顿哈给顿没明白你在说什么，“你看起来不像附近的人，为什么到林子深处来？”

“我迷路了。”你回答，“我还以为爬高一点会看得清，结果这里的树太密啦。”

“你要到哪里去？我对这一片挺熟悉，可以带着你走。”

你说了个复杂的地名，但复杂不过他的名字。拉顿哈给顿思考了一会儿，说那地方应该挺远的，而且天色渐晚，放你孤身一人翻山越岭不怎么安全。他的村子就在附近，你可以先去休息一下，他问问族母该怎么办。

他显得挺友善，而且有点害羞，虽然个子高大，却叫你嗅不到一点攻击性。你暂时没什么别的去处，只得点点头。他吹响马哨唤来马，把你放上去，没想到你不怎么会骑，在马背上东倒西歪的；于是他整理了一下马鞍，让你坐在他身后。

“你要是实在不知道扶哪儿，就抓住我箭壶的带子，但别扯坏了。”他说。

你不习惯离别人这么近，拉顿哈给顿似乎也一样，一路上一个字也没说。你紧张兮兮地抓着他背上缠着牛筋的皮制束带，手脚发僵，勉勉强强没从颠簸的山路上滑下去。他身上暖烘烘的，隔着厚实的衣料散发出温吞的气息。没多久，林中的鸦群嘶哑地叫着，告诉你莫霍克村庄近了。你跟着他绕过居住地高高的木头栅栏，钻进长屋里。他的族人有些好奇地看着你，但没什么恶意。族母盘腿坐在地上，白发编成辫子，装饰着羽毛。拉顿哈给顿用你听不明白的语言说了些什么，应该是在解释情况。你一直把嘴闭得紧紧的，生怕被看出来异状。

“族母说那个地方有些不好的传言，总有牲畜莫名死去，旅人失踪。路过的人说那里住着邪灵。”拉顿哈给顿对你说，“你为什么要去？”

“我要投奔一个……长辈。”你小声回答，“在这边，我一个认识的人也没有。”

拉顿哈给顿又和族母交谈了一会儿。“好吧，”最后他回过头，“如果你一定要去的话，我就和你一道。族母说我作为战士，也该外出长长见识。”

你心里一时间有些恐慌，但又不知怎么拒绝才能不冒犯他们。犹豫半天，你还是决定实话实说。“有件事我得告诉你，否则对你不公平。”你开口道，仰起脸看着他，“其实我……我是个吸血鬼。”

你本以为拉顿哈给顿会认为你在说胡话，或者至少显出一点恐惧。但他只是眨了眨眼睛，好奇地打量了一下你血红色的眸子和唇间露出的小小獠牙，就像是在打量一只不常见的鹿。

“我听说过吸血鬼，在白人的故事里。我还以为样子会更凶恶些。”他说，“所以，你喝血吗？”

“多少要喝……”你的声音没底气地弱下去，“但只有坏吸血鬼才乱咬人。平时我顶多找些小动物什么的。”

“难怪最近陷阱里抓到的猎物身上有奇怪的齿印。”拉顿哈给顿说。他的语气依然平和，没有埋怨的意思，可你还是窘迫起来。其实你对当吸血鬼没什么经验，被咬后不知道睡了几年，作为人类的大部分记忆都失落了。本来该你的主人给你施以教导，但她在你转变没多久就回到自己的巢穴，似乎有什么急事，只留下一个模糊的名字叫你去找。刚开始你试图伪装成人，吃些从前熟悉的食物，没想到它们对缓解饥饿和恢复体力帮助甚微。你想过咬人，但没那个胆子，也掌握不好方法，毕竟最初的食物都由主人提供。

你正襟危坐，不愿意让拉顿哈给顿知道这些。他看起来那么和善，心地又单纯，肯定不会赞同这种事。族母一直神情莫测。听完青年转述的一长串话，她敲了敲手杖，简短地说了些什么。

“她说吸血鬼也有好有坏，就和人一样，”拉顿哈给顿说，“你要是保证不咬人，我就和你一起走。”

因为路途遥远，见你的脚腕不影响行动，拉顿哈给顿简单收拾一下，牵上马，趁着月光正好带着你出发。夜色是那么亮堂，整个树林都银闪闪的，比冬日雪景还要漂亮许多。他大部分时候都很沉默，只问了你几个问题，比如怕不怕太阳光或者大蒜十字架之类的。其实你也不是很清楚。被太阳照着的时候皮肤会刺痛，但也不至于马上就化成灰，裹严实些问题不大；大蒜你没试过，反正也不爱吃；十字架你只是见过，没被谁按到过脸上。

“我也是第一次当吸血鬼，甚至不是我自己选的，哪里知道那么多。”见你被问得为难，拉顿哈给顿没再说什么。过了一阵子，你困得摇摇晃晃，一个呵欠连着一个。马儿似乎觉察到了，放缓步子，把你们带到一个猎人小屋附近。拉顿哈给顿轻巧地跳下马去生火；你的动作则很不顺当，腿脚又麻又痛，落地之后不得不小跑几步，掩饰自己几乎是跌下马鞍的事实。他瞥见你，似乎觉得有趣，只是回头继续捡柴火。之后，他用其他猎人留在屋里的食材煮了点汤，你抱着膝盖蜷在营火旁边。谁也没说话，这份静默叫你很舒心。虽然肚子有点饿，你觉得撑到第二天早上应该没关系。

然而你高估了自己的耐性。刚过半夜，你只觉得五脏六腑皱成一团，喉咙因为干渴发着紧。拉顿哈给顿在小屋角落里睡得安稳，毫无和吸血鬼这种危险生物一道行动的危机感。在他眼里，你和族里那些四处闯祸的年轻姑娘没什么差别。你凭借良好的夜视在小屋里翻箱倒柜，本想着猎人们多少会留下点带血的生肉，没想到尽是谷物和肉干。

你粗鲁地抹了一把额上的冷汗，而拉顿哈给顿露在外面的柔和侧颈和线条分明的小臂正变得越来越诱人，心脏的搏动间散发出温软的香气。你强迫自己离他至少五步远，绕着圈继续翻找所有可能派上用场的东西。淡水，牛奶，多汁的番茄……统统没用。你渴得像沙漠中的行者，指甲盲目地挠着脖子，胸中一柄利剑简直能把你从内而外划开。

这时，外面隐隐的狼嗥让你清醒过来，惊飞的蝙蝠在月光中落下细碎的影子。你连外套都顾不上穿，抄起一杆猎枪就跑进蛮荒。你其实不怎么会用这玩意儿，但林中的伙伴会帮你。你爬上树，红色的眼睛像猫科动物般不祥地闪耀，獠牙硌着你自己的嘴唇。在还不习惯的时候，你常把自己割伤。你用不着看见自己的猎物，每只蝙蝠和鸦雀都在你耳畔窃窃私语。一枪，两枪，一匹灰狼呜咽着倒下。它本就因年老衰微而离群，但你没有挑剔的余裕。你从树上跳下，在齐腰高的草丛里奔跑，直到将脸深深埋入那温暖的、散发着甜美腥气的皮毛，尖牙刺进流动的脂肪和紧实的肌肉，咬破血管，尽情啜饮血红的生命之源。

身后忽然传来枯枝折断的声音，你像护食的小兽一样跳起来，又很快擦着嘴别过脸去。

“我听到枪声。”拉顿哈给顿说，显然是被吵醒的。

“我就是出来吃个早饭。”你嘟囔道，下巴上还残留着血迹。

“你一个人跑出来打了头狼。”莫霍克人抱着胳膊，完全没在意你刚才实际在干什么，“我建议你以后不要这么做，实在太危险。孤狼还好办，如果是狼群的话……总之，你要是饿了，就告诉我。”

“我是吸血鬼，我才是危险的那个。”你有些不满，他简直不知道自己方才看上去有多美味，“我已经吃饱了。”你把猎枪塞回他手里，穿着衬裙跑回木屋继续睡觉。再睡醒的时候，拉顿哈给顿已经剥好狼皮，把肉分成几块烤熟，一部分作为干粮，一部分留下作为后来人的储备。见你起来，他递给你一个用细麻绳和小半截狼尾制成的饰物。

“你的战利品。”他说。

你孩子气地笑了，毫不遮掩地露出细长的犬齿。你把它当作领饰挂在外套扣子上，一路上毛茸茸地晃呀晃的，叫你很喜欢，连骑马都变得没那么难受了。心情一好，你就拽着拉顿哈给顿问这问那。他话虽不多，其实并不冷淡，只是不擅长主动提起话题。不知不觉你就知道了一堆关于他的村子和这片开拓地的事。

“再往森林深处迁，我们就没地方可去了。”他说，语气还是那么平静。你听着觉得很遗憾，松开几根手指，安抚地拍了拍他的背。他明显僵了片刻，应当是很不喜欢和人接触。但你从早到晚坐在他后面，他终归习惯了些。正午，阳光过于强烈的时候，他把你放在树荫下面休息，自己跑去捉了只狐狸。你在大树后面咬断狐狸的喉咙，剩下的皮毛和肉还是交给他处理。两人的食谱刚好互补，省了不少捕猎的功夫；而拉顿哈给顿根本不觉得你茹毛饮血的行为有什么不合适，简直和狼要吃鹿、鹿要吃草一样再自然不过。只是你始终舍不下女士的矜持，不愿在进食的时候显得太过狰狞，还是腼腼腆腆地躲着他。

临近傍晚，趁着天气和日照都合适，你们连着赶了好几个钟头的路。拉顿哈给顿几次欲言又止，你问起来他又沉默不语。直到你们去附近的山泉取水，他才长呼一口气，说你一直拽着他的箭壶，几乎要把他给勒死，身上都被磨出印子来。你叉着腰问他怎么不早说，何况除了箭壶你根本没有别的东西可抓，就只剩摔下马这一条路。

“好吧，”他仿若缴械投降，脸上透出大片深红，“你要是觉得可以……要是不介意……可以抓着我。”

你再坐上马背，双手试探地扶住他的腰，他本就坚实的肌肉紧绷得跟石块一样，发烫的体温透过衣服布料暖着你冰凉的手心，莫名地叫你觉得心安。等到月亮再度升起，林间高挑的树木又披上流泻的银光，仿佛某种魔法时刻降临于世，你已经在半睡半醒之间放松地把前额靠在他背上。

正当他告诉你附近有个拓荒者的营地可以过夜，你脑中忽然划过蝙蝠凄厉的尖啸。这声音常人听不到，拉顿哈给顿也浑然不觉。你猛地攥紧他的衣服，声音发颤：

“有猎人。”

“这里猎人是挺多的，毕竟动物很丰富——”

“是吸血鬼猎人。”你的指尖几乎陷进他的皮肤里。

“哪里？我什么也没看到。”拉顿哈给顿拉直缰绳，环顾四周的密林。

“蝙蝠听到的。”你脸色苍白，“东南方向，大概还有一个半英里，马很快。”

莫霍克人半句话也没多问，预备策马狂奔，但你制止了他：“载着两个人它跑不快，何况也跑不过子弹。猎人是循着气味和踪迹来的，你不能跟我一起。这附近哪里有小溪？”

“北边不到一英里。”

“你往溪边走，我带着他绕点远路。夜里我的耳朵眼睛都很灵，他没那么容易追上我。等甩掉他，我去小溪另一边找你。”

“我俩得反过来。你还不如马认路，爬树也没我快。”拉顿哈给顿说着已经跳下坐骑，攀上一边的树枝，“何况我即使被追上，他见我不是吸血鬼，应当也不会做什么。”

“等等拉顿哈给顿——”

“你把缰绳抓牢了，身子伏低些。”

没容你回话，马儿就嘶叫一声，撒开四蹄猛跑起来。拉顿哈给顿灵巧地在树与树间穿行，很快消隐在林中，你耳边只有忽然变得凌厉的夜风，毛茸茸的狼尾饰物贴着你的下巴。你从未真正见过吸血鬼猎人，仅在主人的只言片语中了解到他们的存在，但对他们的恐惧深深刻在每一代吸血鬼的基因之中。透过每个同类的临终记忆、每只蝙蝠和黑鸦的眼睛，你都能看到那身着黑色长袍的影子，还有他手中镀银的长枪和衣袖上猩红的十字。

你的主人……你心中忽然涌起强烈的恐慌。她把你孤身留在阴冷的临时巢穴中，一直杳无音讯。通常，血族长者不会这么对待自己给予初拥的对象，最谨慎的甚至会在他们成熟之前寸步不离。她只可能受到了什么紧要的威胁，说不定此刻已被木锥插进心脏钉在祭坛上。你不由得贴着马背闭上眼睛，幽冥中忽然显出你自己被拴上十字的景象。你的手脚洞穿，面色死者一般青白，头发凌乱，沾着凝结的血块，喉咙和胸口都残留着剧烈干渴留下的抓痕。当你垂下头，令你心惊的不是自己的模样，而是黑黢黢的地面上站着的拉顿哈给顿。他仰头看着你，一手捂着脖子，始终温和的眼中充满悲伤。你挣扎着喊他的名字，却只发出喑哑的呻吟。他把脖子上的手拿开，你绝望地看到两个深深的齿痕中淌出暗色的血。

马蹄一脚踏进小溪，飞溅的溪水让你骤然从幻境中清醒，勒着缰绳让马儿缓下步子，在鸦群中搜寻拉顿哈给顿和猎人的踪迹。莫霍克人还在林子里，在枝叶中隐蔽得很好，甚至搭起弓箭，一时不知道他和猎人谁在狩猎谁。可猎人没那么好糊弄，显然觉察到有什么不太对劲。他让马慢下来，在柔软的泥地上行走几乎没有声音。离得越近，他就越频繁地抬头往树上看。横贯额头、危险地略过右眼的一道伤疤让他显出冷峻的凶相，漆黑的眼睛仿佛能吞噬目睹的一切。他从背上抽出长枪，目光搜寻片刻，竟然准确无误地往拉顿哈给顿的方向瞄过去。

你透过乌鸦大喊，鸦群展开墨色的羽翼炮弹似的冲着猎人俯冲。猎人一个侧滚翻下马，拉顿哈给顿逮着机会往林子另一边跑；何曾想猎人和他一样擅长攀爬，顺着枝条穷追不舍，甚至逮着机会开了一两枪。你试图让鸦群跟得紧些，但它们都被茂密的树枝给拦住了，你和它们交流起来也没那么娴熟。你踹了马肚子一脚，踩着溪水往那两人的方向狂奔。眼看拉顿哈给顿前面的树林就要让位给一片开阔的山崖，下面是溪流汇入的深湖，而猎人依旧像身在平地一般跟得毫不费力。年轻人踏上山崖边缘的一截断树，没有丝毫犹豫，就在你惊恐的注视下展开双臂纵身一跃。

你扔下马跳进湖里，根本没想起自己会不会水。还没往山崖的方向游几下，一枚银色子弹几乎擦过你的面颊。猎人看到你了。你一头扎进湖底，拨开水生植物的茎叶藏进去。再冒出头，拉顿哈给顿已经游得离岸边很近。你跟过去，他拽着你的胳膊把你一并拉上岸。猎人似乎决定暂时放弃，没再跟来。

你们找了一处背风的山岩，两人都浑身湿透，冷得发抖，四处收集干燥的树枝试图生火，只有马悠闲地在旁边喷着鼻息。“你吓死我了，”你把枯草塞进火堆底部，看他打磨火石，“你怎么能就那样跳下来。”

“我心里有数，”他简短地回答，“你别也跳下水。”

营火总算点起来了，因为没时间挑合适的树枝，烟气有些刺鼻。你忍着熏出的眼泪，靠得离火堆尽量近，还是冻得嘴唇打颤。拉顿哈给顿叫你把浸湿的外套和鞋袜脱了，把你蜷着抱在怀里，像抱着只猫。你的耳朵贴着他的胸口，他的心咚咚跳得跟打鼓似的，身上被树枝划开的口子还没完全止住血。虽然没了烟气，有罪的念头和又开始折磨你的干渴仍然让泪水簌簌不停，把他尚未干透的衣襟又沾湿了。拉顿哈给顿轻轻摇了摇你的肩膀，问你怎么回事。

“你本没必要做这些事。真不值得。”你把脸埋在手里说。

“这不算什么。倒是你，好像惹上了不得了的人。”他以为你单纯是受了惊吓。

“我不知道他抓我的理由，”你摇摇头，“我不记得做过什么坏事。”

你本想赶紧睡一觉，但年轻人身上血的香气萦绕着你，深色皮肤在火光中像涂了蜜糖一般可口。你这辈子都没闻见过这么让人心醉神迷的东西，连手指尖都软绵绵的。“拉顿哈给顿，拉顿哈给顿，”你扯着他的袖口小声叫他，“我饿了……”他只是盯着你。你卷起他的袖子，露出小臂上一道挺深的伤痕来，泪眼朦胧地看着他，等着他阻止你。他一言不发，什么都没做。你抚着切口问他疼不疼，又马上自答，过会儿就不疼了。你低下头，把嘴唇贴上去，不由得头晕目眩。比起野兽，他给你美味佳肴简直不似人间，在你空虚的内里点了团火，比初生的吻还要温柔，又像在林中游荡时供你落脚的巢。你小心翼翼地用舌尖一点点舔掉周围渗出的血，唇齿间满是芳香的气味，两颗犬牙蠢蠢欲动。但你怎么舍得在他那么柔软、线条那么完美的身上留咬痕呢。你舔过的地方留下酥酥痒痒的东西，本来是麻痹猎物用的，这会儿恰好止痛。等这道伤差不多凝了血，你转向他锁骨下方的一道划痕。他身上也暖和起来，皮肤发烫，呼吸沉重，手臂一时间把你箍得用力。你一点都没在意，醉酒似的和他挨得紧紧的，小猫一般舔着，乱糟糟的头发蹭着他的下巴。就那么一点儿，你已经心满意足，仿佛得到了什么富有魔力的馈赠。

你就这样抓着衣服前襟缩在他怀里，嘴角还沾着一点他的血迹，安稳地睡着了。

TBC


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正篇完结。之后会有一篇番外。

你醒的时候，身上盖着外套，而拉顿哈给顿不在。你慌了一阵，看见马还在旁边才放下心。没多久，他回来了，说自己去前面探了探路，顺便摘了些水果。你接过果子咬了一口，汁水甜甜的。见你对他欣然一笑，他又不好意思起来，转身去收拾东西。

“我还以为你不乐意和我一起走了，”你说，“你竟然一点都没吓着。”

“为什么？你又不咬人。”拉顿哈给顿把补给放进马鞍袋收好。

你跟着他上了马。尽管身上的划伤都开始愈合，他周身还是好闻得让你心神恍惚。你不由得搂紧了些，把脸埋在他背脊里。他说照这个速度，离目的地大概还有两三天的路程。出了山林就是旷野，一望无际的金绿间点缀着少数几个农庄。开阔的景色让你觉得舒畅不少，恨不得下马自由自在地跑一阵。可要是被猎人追着，你们躲都没处躲。这么一想，你又忧心忡忡。沿路的动物大多是家畜，能抓的只有野兔。它们挺会藏，还好田间的乌鸦总能把它们揪出来。拉顿哈给顿觉得你的能力很新奇，要是可以，他也想和动物说说话。

“你好像的确会更爱和动物聊天。”你说，“你对它们那么了解。”

不只是动物，他对土地和星星都很熟悉，在外面怎么也迷不了路，也饿不着，仿佛生来就是自然之子。他眺望了一下远处积起的灰云，说怕不是要下大雨，还是找个地方避一避为好，毕竟你们谁也不想再给淋成落汤鸡在外面受凉。

你们刚钻进一处农舍的牛棚，豆大的雨滴就落下来了，还伴着隐隐的雷声。雨水虽凉，却让泥土和青草的清香愈发浓郁，天色像水墨浸染似的好看。旁边的小牛不用在这种天气干活，悠闲地反刍着草，甩着尾巴驱赶蝇虫。你们本想暂避一会儿就走，怎料住在旁边的农妇担心家里的牛受惊，提着灯过来查看，三个人都吓了一跳。一个莫霍克人和一个来路不明的姑娘出现在白人的地界，终归不是常事。还好这位农妇心地不错，而你们连日旅途劳顿，看起来着实狼狈，她在胸前画了个十字，请你们进木屋休息，还端来两碗热茶。她问你们要到哪里去，然后和其他人一样说那边尽发生怪事，估计有邪灵；她又问你们路是不是很难走，拉顿哈给顿回答倒也不至于。你捧着茶碗，这农妇还很担忧，旁敲侧击地问起你们父母的事情。你什么都不记得，自然捂着嘴各种搪塞，而拉顿哈给顿不知为何也给不出一句准话，惹得这位淳朴的妇人疑窦丛生。她没再追问下去，只是翻来覆去念些经文，求上帝宽恕年轻人的罪过。拉顿哈给顿一头雾水，甚至伴着雨声听得发困；你却恍然到她多半以为你们是私奔出来的一对难偶。你叹了口气，比起解释吸血鬼之类的传说，不如就让她这么误解着吧。

过了一阵子，眼看雨渐渐小了，你起身帮农妇去清洗茶碗。她忽然把你拉到一边，劝你说要是惹恼了当地的教会，一路逃跑恐怕不太明智。你更疑惑了。

“早些时候农庄附近也来了个生人，”她一手捧着脸，很是担忧，“虽然穿得不像教士，但衣服上画着十字，还背着杆长枪，面相挺凶，说要找一个看着病怏怏的年轻女人。我说没见过，他就走了。”

你平和地道了谢，告诉她那人肯定和你们没关系，你们也没招惹过什么教会；与此同时，田野中的鸦群都冒着雨飞起来。你找了半天，没见着猎人的踪迹。等与农妇告了别，你对拉顿哈给顿说起这事，都觉得不太寻常。猎人比你们走得快，却没反过来堵你们，这道理有些讲不通。

“何况你能吃能睡的，完全不是病怏怏的样子。”拉顿哈给顿说。

你正要为这过度直白的话生气，他一本正经的模样却叫你不禁乐起来。你说自己肚子饿的时候就有点像生病。年轻人若有所思，甚至认真追问起你的食量，仿佛你真的是他照看的小动物。看着周围没危险，你如愿让他放你在野地里跑了一阵。雨后的泥土尚且湿软，你把狼毛挂饰塞进领口，提着裙子跑得跌跌撞撞，高兴得不行，靴子脏了也不管不顾。你跑一会儿回头望一会儿，拉顿哈给顿坐在马背上缓步跟着你。你一头撞进半人高的庄稼地，上面已经开始结玉米，鲜绿的叶子中间露出一点可爱的金黄。拉顿哈给顿喊你回去，说他不能骑马踩进别人田里。你索性跑过去，抓着他的胳膊把他从马上拽下来，跟你一起钻进沙沙作响的作物之中。他由着你牵着走来走去，纳闷你怎么忽然心情大好。

“虽然记不得了，但这里让我觉得很亲切，”他的手比你大很多，覆着一层茧，你的手指被他捏在掌心暖得出汗，“说不定我就是在这种环境里长大的。”

你没对拉顿哈给顿说起过巢穴里的事，一部分是因为没什么可讲的。转变后的大多数时间你都在昏睡，最初只能喝主人的血，之后开始尝试她带回来的猎物，鹿或者羊之类。同时，渴血令你感到羞耻。尚且无法适应的时期，你总在摧毁意志的干渴和肚腹深处的剧痛间徘徊。阴湿的石头地板和你的胸口都叠着新新旧旧的血痕，自己的血和动物的血混在一起。你伏倒在地，哀戚地质问主人为何将你带进这种命运。

“为了活着啊。”她总这么说，神色泰然。据说你从前的镇子遭了战火，如果不是她把你捡回来，你早就和死人堆一起给埋进土里了。她像检查婴儿的乳牙一般检查你犬齿的状况，给你洗澡、梳理头发、缝制带花边的裙子，教你控制蝙蝠鸦群、捕获猎物、躲避危险的猎人……你的主人亲身践行她的格言，活过的年岁无法计数，就和她的叹息一般无始无终。你从未想过她会不告而别。至于邪灵？你不觉得那跟她会有任何关系。

又这么走了两天，随着目的地逐渐临近，轻快的田园风光逐渐被一种晦暗的氛围取代。葱郁的山野变成荒原，灰石嶙峋。有的山路过于崎岖，你们不得不下马才能过去。取水变得很不安全，因为溪涧边常常出现动物尸体。就连群鸦也变得富有敌意，难以沟通。傍晚，蝙蝠黑压压地从凝滞的湖面飞过，用人耳听不到的频率凌乱地交谈。夜色中，你头一次觉得自己又聋又瞎，能听到和看到的只有周围方寸的动静。

“附近情况确实不太好，”拉顿哈给顿用营火煮着饮水，“你投奔这里的长辈没问题吗？”

“我的长辈也是吸血鬼，”你说，“她应当不至于活不下去，虽然我也搞不清这里是怎么回事。”

“倒是你，之后要一个人走这么远的路回去？”过了一会儿，你问他。他点点头。

“你简直天不怕地不怕。我头一次见到你这样的人。”你又说。

年轻人沉默了好些时候。你都在旁边快睡着了，他才忽然开口：“要是发现那地方不行，你可以和我一起回去。我们总能想出别的办法。”

你没想到他会有这种提议，一时间没有回答。“你是个挺好的伙伴，拉顿哈给顿，”你困意缱绻地伸手轻握住他的指尖，“对我来说有点儿太好了。”

他把手指从你手里抽出来。你还没来得及失望，它们就怯生生地搭上你的唇边，试探地摩挲。你淘气地露出獠牙，用胳膊支起上身想吓唬他，却讨来了更温暖、更柔软的东西。他吻得很轻，很生涩，气息和辫子扑在你脸上痒痒的。你先是些微往后缩了缩，又忍不住张着唇瓣迎合他。等尝到铁锈的味道，你才发现尖牙不小心把他的嘴唇划伤了，独属于他的香气来势汹汹地漫出来，几乎要把你淹死。你本想立刻躲开，但他一只手隔着头发扶着你的后颈，没有就此打住的意思。你顺势往深里探，抵着他的舌尖，贪婪地舔舐那道细小的创口乃至整个口腔，吞下所有甘美的血液，快乐得心脏都跳得乱七八糟。你情愿旷野里的风全都停下，因为它们吵得发慌，时时提醒你正在把情形往更复杂的方向推搡，硬要把本该平行的命运拧作一团。

你望着他漂亮的眼睛，舔着嘴角，眸子红艳艳的：“这下我变成坏吸血鬼啦。”

年轻人只是揉揉你的头发，嘴唇上的血痂让他又英俊了半分。你懒散地打了个呵欠，伸出胳膊搂着他，直往他怀里钻。“我要是只鸟，就能找棵最好看的树筑巢，落在你肩膀上唱歌给你听。我要是只猫，就能整天蜷在你身上，哪儿都不去。”你说，突然间有些忧郁，还为突然冒出这些没头没脑的话脸红。

“现在这样也没什么不好。”拉顿哈给顿说。

你在他下巴上亲了亲，又犯了困。梦中的月光有种幽蓝的调子，地面腾起雾气，现出一个女人枯槁的影子。她伸出一只手指竖在沾染血色的唇间，颧骨深陷，尖牙泛着冷冽的光。她赤脚走过的土地尽数龟裂，栖息其上的植物纷纷倒伏，垂死的鸟兽惊惶四散。

“你在做什么？”你恐慌地向她跑过去，“你不是我的主人、我的母亲吗？你在这里做什么？”

“不够，”她叹息道，音调仿佛磨损千年的琴弦，上面悬着数不清的枯萎的生命，“多少都不够。”

然后她颓然坐在白骨累成的王座上，满脸都是赤红的眼泪。有沉重的脚步声逼近，靴底踩着零落的黑色羽毛。

“终归还是堕落了啊。”一个男人用低沉的嗓音说。女人抬起眼睛，瞳孔中幽然无物。随着枪栓拨动的轻响。你猛然从地上爬起来，梦境随之破碎。你伸手就去抓马的缰绳。

“我们搞错了猎人的目标，”你冲着还在揉眼睛的拉顿哈给顿喊道，“他这会儿已经到了。”

下弦月隐没，朝阳在晦暗的云层之后升起。天地间死一般的寂静，只有马蹄声如同擂鼓。似有似无的血腥气给你引着路，有坍塌一半的石头堡垒默然矗立在小丘上，你认出那就是你们要找的吸血鬼巢穴。石墙周围有不少黑鸦凄厉地啸叫，飞得很低，四处乱撞，连马都受了惊，不肯再向前一步。你们找了个地方拴好可怜的坐骑，继续往无穷无尽的坡上走，直到看见猎人拄着他的长枪迎风而立。风吹雨打过数百年的门柱悬在他头上，鲜红的十字随着衣料的拂动流淌，黑色袍摆好像猛禽的尾翼。

“你们没必要进去了，”他开口道，言语间带着浓重的爱尔兰口音，“里面只有蛛网，蛀虫，和……灰烬。”

谢伊·寇马克！渡鸦之子！鸦群忽然惊醒似的纷乱大叫起来。猎人皱起眉头，似乎嫌它们吵得慌。你一时间哑然无声。

“你究竟想做什么？”拉顿哈给顿说，语气头一次显出敌意。

名叫谢伊的猎人没直接回话，只是冷淡地打量你片刻：“果然，气味和那只吸血鬼一模一样。她堕落成这样，竟然还有力气初拥。”

“堕落？”

“滥杀无辜，过度吸血，都给传成作祟的邪灵了。”谢伊在附近的石墩上坐下，把长枪斜靠在一边，掸了掸身上的灰。见你试图理论，他脸上意外地显出一种疲态，从衣兜里掏出扁平的酒壶喝了一口：“想说‘主人’毕竟救了你一命？你要是够清醒，迟早会意识到做个吸血鬼还不如死了好。比如说，那边的小子，你看起来挺喜欢她，对吧？我刚才掏酒的时候你恨不得给我一斧子呢。”

拉顿哈给顿瞪着他没说话。

“可是，要知道，新生吸血鬼倾向于给自己找个饵，为了稳定的食物来源。所以她可能对你挺亲切。倒不是有意欺骗，更像一种……”谢伊思考片刻，目光重新移到你身上，寻找合适的字词，“一种习性。”

猎人脸上缺乏表情，你仍从他眼中看到一种讽刺乃至悲哀。 “我来告诉你们之后会发生什么，”他继续道，用手指敲击着酒壶，“你还在经常犯困的阶段，是不是？等习惯了饵的供给，你就会跟夜行动物一样精神。如果这位年轻人侥幸躲过连年的战乱和灾荒，他也比你短寿得多。你迟早得考虑初拥的事——如果有把握不让他在过程中送命——要么就顺其自然。这么一代一代下去，你也许能找到新的饵，也许不能。最终大部分吸血鬼都殊途同归。”

“……像主人那样？”

他略微扬起下巴，点了点头：“因为不合时宜的渴血发疯，然后堕落。”

你没往拉顿哈给顿的方向看。光是想象他那么清朗的眼睛里会显出失望的神情，你就宁可在烈日底下烧成灰。

“现在你还有一个选项，向我讨一颗银弹。”谢伊瞟了一眼旁边的长枪，“我会大发慈悲的。”

“如果不想打架的话，就请你离开。”拉顿哈给顿上前两步，对猎人置若罔闻，“只要她没害人，你就没权利做什么。”

猎人耸了耸肩，没拦着你往堡垒里面走。穿过沉重的木门，大厅沉寂如同墓地。地毯早就被蛀出大大小小的孔来，到处积着灰；壁炉沉寂许久，柜子上的金属器具被锈斑侵蚀得彻底。每走一步，扬尘就在斜照进来的阳光里微弱地闪着光，打着旋落下，仿佛还有好多心事倾吐。顺着石阶往上，看上去原本是卧室的地方处处蒙着白布，下面起伏的器物了无生气。

“这里感觉不太好，”拉顿哈给顿环视周围说，“不如一起回去再做打算。”

“一起？在听了猎人说的话之后？”你强迫自己盯着布匹之间的皱褶，“拉顿哈给顿，我的眼睛是红的，牙齿是尖的，我和你不一样……”

“兔子的眼睛也是红的，猎犬的牙齿也是尖的。至于别人说什么，我只相信自己看到的和做出来的事。”年轻人丝毫没有退缩的意思。

“哪怕意味着我会咬你？”

“我不会让别人发现。”

你低下头，伸手揭开一块白布。伴着簌簌落下的尘土，几幅男子的肖像露了出来。有的颜料褪色、布满裂纹，有的看起来年代没那么久远。主人公各式各样，时而是山间的牧人，时而是身披甲胄的骑士，还有乡绅、游商……

你端详了一会儿，发现他们看上去有种诡谲的熟悉感，逐渐明白主人宁可发疯也在等待的是什么。

你跑到窗前往下看。猎人还在那里，用附近枯树的枝干绑成一个黑色的十字，立在堡垒旁边。他把剩下的酒倒在地上，暗红的液体浸在土里，如同最后呈给谁的一碗血。站了一会儿之后，他背着长枪离开，只留鸦群还在昏暗的晨光之中盘旋、嘶叫、号哭、哀悼，为他讲述的故事中缺损且永不为人所知的部分。

“好吧，我跟着你。”你转头看向年轻的莫霍克人，什么也没打算告诉他。不必再让他为多余的事情忧心。他脸上现出掩藏着的、纯净的欢喜，你踮起脚又和他接了个吻。马背上，你还是坐在他身后搂着他，毛茸茸的狼尾饰物在你胸前一晃一晃。你得学会骑马，再找地方筑个新巢，多半得在深林之中，乌鸦和蝙蝠都放着哨确保不会有外来人干扰。还好拉顿哈给顿应该挺擅长那样的生活。然后你们只需肩并着肩，静待年岁像日月之光一样从窗框和门廊踽踽行过，生命之轮复归原位又重新开启，如此反复，直到螺旋崩断的一天。

在那之前，你们应当还有漫长的时间在一起，你想，漫长到足够数次别离又相遇；毕竟人世短暂，而命运慷慨。

Fin

2020-04

番外篇TBC


	3. 番外篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 骑士·牧人·乡绅·猎人谢伊/吸血鬼reader。  
> 是正篇中拉顿哈给顿和他的小吸血鬼没能听到的那部分故事。

蒙着绸子的坐垫早被蛀出了孔，精雕细琢的扶手结了蛛丝，日常器物都盖着一层薄灰。太阳从沾着泥泞和裂纹的落地窗斜照进来，在破旧的地毯上留下一方昏白的亮光。

谢伊来的时候就踏进这光里，棱角分明的脸给照亮了一半。自从黑色枝桠上栖息的鸦群捎来消息，你一直在静候他的到来。

“寇马克先生，渡鸦之子，大名鼎鼎的吸血鬼猎人，”你的脸上有微笑浮现，露出唇边雪白的尖牙，“祝你早安。”

你的声音在开阔的厅堂里模糊地回荡，仿佛某种唤起往昔的咒语。近三百年前他也是这么站在这里。那会儿他是个顶年轻的骑士，从高过马背起就未尝败绩，身披鎏金铠甲策马狂奔如同旭日升起，镶了宝石的利剑上淌着一切世俗的荣耀。待他征服凡世能提供给他的一切，便将目光投向这座传说笼罩的堡垒。彼时，你不缺仰慕者，恃宠而骄，嘴唇艳红，头发扬起如同丝绒制成的黑帆，眼波流转之间就挥霍百年时光。那位寻求冒险与声名的年轻人不告而来，心气高傲一如沸血溢出的甜香。

“比起宝剑，用爱情征服魔物岂不更能叫你被世人传颂？”你望进他的眼睛笑得胆大妄为，直到他手中的刀剑悉数化为玫瑰的尖刺，你的獠牙从他指尖啜饮猩红的芬芳。火把燃得青灰的石墙之内四时如春，游吟诗人的琴弦昼夜不歇，孤悬于世的财富和欢乐让骑士流连忘返。你用奇珍异宝换取他的欢心，将鼻尖和犬齿埋入他的颈窝。他慵懒地揽着你的腰肢，半湿的黑发垂在枕席之中，英俊得如同神话里的青年神祇。

“最亲爱的，你早知我和你一样不知餍足，”有一天，他说，“我已经看遍你供给于我的奇迹。你若有心，何不给我看下一处未被征服的疆域？”

“那就用我的血给你永生，”你和初见他时一样言笑晏晏，“有什么比死亡更值得征服？”

他翻了个身，胳膊肘支着羽毛床垫，冒出青茬的下巴上还有你舌尖没舔干净的血渍。“最亲爱的，看来你在这里流连得太久，忘了真正的冒险啦，”他说，“如果没有死亡的鞭策，征服又有什么意义？还是说我终究只是你的猎物，宁可永远给软禁在这座堡垒里？”

既像是要证明自己的真心，又像是不信他会就此将一切抛在身后，你放他走了，去探索诗人口中比陆地广阔百倍的蔚蓝海洋。他去时和来时一样意气风发，满园芳华为之折戟，但你从此数十年没能觅得他的踪迹。倘若他未曾葬身鱼腹，也是被塞壬之类的掳去了吧。

他再出现时，按照人类的计算该是过了五十多年，样貌却和挂在厅堂之中的骑士画像如出一辙，最多才有几岁的差别。看打扮，他不过是意外闯进吸血鬼领地的朴实牧人，怀里还抱着只雪白的羊羔。

“我的羊走失了，所以找到这儿来，美丽的女士，”他说，“我从来没见过这么堂皇的地方，却奇怪地觉得熟悉。”

“给我一小杯你的血，这里的一切都是你的。”你坐在铺着酒红色缎子的座椅上，散着头发，眼底泛着血色，青春华贵一如半个世纪之前。牧人在你的示意下走上前去，在你脸上搜寻堕落爱情的记忆，怀中的羊羔纯洁如众神宠爱的幼子。一个恭敬的浅吻足以唤起沉睡的饥渴，尖牙与唇舌之间泛出玫瑰的馨香。你们再次相拥而眠，你从他身上啜饮生命的甘泉，他的眼睛深邃、温和，蒙着失落岁月的雾霭。

“我有什么能为你做呢？”他问。

“留在这里，喂饱我，爱我。”你说，“只需一句话，我就让你和我活得一样长久。”

“人类的视野如此狭隘，命运又短暂，一个承诺就都用尽了。”他磨着你的耳鬓呢喃，“时间若是如同泉水取之不竭，最亲爱的，诺言要如何显出珍贵之处呢？”

你长久地看着他。他还是爱穿着那身粗布衣裳出门放牧。盛夏时节，他从树上摘了叶子吹出乐声，低着头颅的羊群像碧绿草地上的云。你赤脚站在溪水里吻着他的嘴，日光金子似的抖落在他的头发上，再滑落在肩膀和胸口，惹得你们又开始彼此享用。他的手，结实的、干燥的、很快就会皱缩起来的人类的手抚过你的脸颊和脖颈，雏鸟的绒羽一般轻暖。

但人们从你手中把他夺去了。你尚在花床阴影里安眠、做着千秋美梦的时候，他们在山坡上找到他，鞭打他，用粗绳捆着他。“渎神的巫女在哪里？”他们问，“该下地狱的魅魔在哪里？”他一个字都没回答。于是他们割断羊羔的喉咙浇灌自己的田地，把牧人穿在矛尖上投入业火。

接下来的数十年，你的鸦群肆虐谷场，你的蝙蝠传播疫病。地上尸横遍野，天上总是浮着黑云，方圆百里寸草不生。你在林中游荡，吸食家畜的鲜血，把它们污浊的骸骨留在溪水上游；你劫持旅人，探听消息，再把他们埋在荆棘丛生的园中。然而所有的血都稀薄无味，就像在荒原中踟蹰爬过的年月，凝滞、衰微、乏善可陈。

直到天地之间出现一匹孤马。它的骑手面容沧桑，披风上缀着褪色的纹章，两手空空，和新获的封地一样贫瘠。他穿过浓黑的迷雾，像顺应了什么召唤一般停在堡垒的门前。

“向这片土地真正的主人致意，”他开口道，声音沙哑，缺乏神采。你从高塔上的窗户上看到他，遍地落着惊飞鸦雀的黑羽。你的眼睛红得滴血，犬齿钝痛，石头旋梯让你头脑发蒙。画中之人再次现于尘世，这次疲惫了些，消瘦了些，但确乎是你久未谋面的爱人。你把他放在燃火的座前，给他戴上玫瑰尖刺的冠冕，和他一起统治无人的王国。无需臣民、耕地、黄金，只需把手覆在他掌中、呼吸他脉搏中幽暗的香气，世间就再无值得睥睨的位置。然而随着时间膨胀的忧郁就要把你压垮，强行捆绑的不相称的命运终究要显出裂痕。

“唉，最亲爱的，告诉我还能给你什么。”他用手指梳理你日渐枯槁的头发，嘴唇贴着你的太阳穴。

“和我一起，”你说，“永远一起。”

你的尖牙刺进他的血肉，眼泪淌下他的胸膛。就当你准备吸食他、同时用你的血填补他的瞬间，你看到他用哀戚的神情凝望着你，仿佛你是一只可怜的、迷失的动物，被与生俱来的天真弱点蒙蔽。

“下次吧，”他把泪水从你脸上拭去，“下次我说不定能为你带来真正的恩赐。”

接着就是战争。他被召去履行他的职责，一身黑衣如同已入殓的的死者。“你足够了解我，最亲爱的，所以你知道，”他冷静地与你告别，“我总有办法说到做到。”然而，当你捧着他的骸骨在沼泽流浪，用本该赠予他的鲜血将陌生女孩拖入新的轮回时，有一阵子你确实放弃了希望。

不过现在，他作为吸血鬼猎人谢伊·寇马克再次站在你面前，跨越幽冥、战乱、时间的烟尘和世间的歧路，手持镀银长枪，神色平和。

“因过度渴血沦为邪灵，”他说，“终究还是堕落了。”

你无声地滑落在地，上前捧起他的手亲吻他的掌心。隔着皮革手套，他鲜血的芬芳一如既往。只有这种甜香能抚平你的饥饿，也只有这种甜香当中裹挟着爱情。有一瞬间，他带着疤痕的眉头困惑地微皱着，仿佛被某种熟悉的景象攥住肺腑。有风从破碎开裂的墙壁和窗户之间钻进来，拂动玫瑰园消散的尘埃。他看到破败的高背椅和荆棘的头冠，蒙着白布的画像和无处不在的旧时欢乐的遗迹。

“时间过去太久了，最亲爱的，”他听到自己说，又不像是自己在说，“你在这里等什么呢？”

“你承诺给我的恩赐，终结的恩赐。”你回答。

太阳的角度高了，照得谢伊身上更亮，影子更浓。渡鸦听见有马在原野上疾驰，载着新生的吸血鬼和她年轻的情人，比你从前的天真更甚。猎人看着你，你尚且沉浸在幸福之中。枪栓的脆响和着晨钟，有生以来头一次，你比所爱走得更快，长久的等待和全部的痛苦就要完结。当他们赶到，这里只会剩下蛛网、蛀虫，还有灰烬——

血的灰烬，时间的灰烬，罪恶、荣光乃至毕生缱绻的灰烬。而谢伊，他会背着这些记忆走出去，好似背着刀剑与子弹，在所有触及的人身上留下伤痕。

Fin

2020-04


End file.
